The present technology relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program. Especially, the present technology relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program that are favorably used in a case where a progressing speed of video data is changed.
To each frame of video data taken by a video camera, for example, a number referred to as a time code which is positional information on a temporal axis is imparted (For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-54746). A number is similarly imparted to animation video data obtained by computer graphics (CG).
In a case where such video data is reproduced at a speed slower than a standard speed and outputted at a frame rate same as that in standard speed reproduction (for example, 30 frames/sec.), it is necessary to generate an interpolation frame which does not exist in original video data by interpolation using a frame constituting the video data. In this specification, reproduction represents that a video image of a frame based on video data is progressed in a time-series fashion (playback).
Concretely, in a case of reproduction at ⅓ multiple speed, for example, two interpolation frames are generated and inserted between successive frames of the original video data. However, in a case where an interpolation frame is generated in slow reproduction, a time code is not imparted to the interpolation frame which is generated.